Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-2n^{7}-2n^{4}-4n) - ( 2n^{7}+5n^{6}-2n) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(-2n^{7}-2n^{4}-4n) + (-2n^{7}-5n^{6}+2n)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-2n^{7}-2n^{4}-4n - 2n^{7}-5n^{6}+2n$ Identify like terms. $ - {2 n^7} - {2 n^4} - \color{#9D38BD}{4 n} - {2 n^7} - \color{#DF0030}{5 n^6} + \color{#9D38BD}{2 n} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -2 -2 ) n^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -5 n^6} + { -2 n^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ n} $ Add the coefficients. $-4n^{7}-5n^{6}-2n^{4}-2n$